


Good Things Come With Time

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Saying I Love You, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: Alex and Mal have sweet, hot, happy-anniversary sex... yup that's it, enjoy!





	Good Things Come With Time

_ Thump. _

Hot breath on his lips, fingers tangled in his sweaty hair, another hand already creeping up under his jacket. Alexander grabs the back of Mal’s neck and pulls her deeper, closer, though they’re already pressed together, head to toe. She pushes one hand between them to grab at Alex’s tie, then hooks another finger through the loop of it and loosens it barely enough to fit over his head. His collar is skewed as she pulls it off, and there’s only the briefest pause, just two heartbeats, before Mal speaks.

“Alex, holy fuck-” and she cuts herself off to kiss him. Her tongue brushes past his lips - the wet noise of it makes Alex gasp and he can taste her, taste the chocolate they had after dinner. Mal groans, rolls her hips against his. He makes a sound like he’s been punched in the gut and pulls away from Mal.

“Bed,” he gasps. “Bed, c’mon,” and grabs her hand. She grumbles at the break of contact, but follows him quickly.

_ Thump, _ again, but now it’s Alex pushing Mal against the door. Hands fly to her shirt, fiddling with buttons, until Mal pushes him off and pulls the shirt over her head, then immediately goes for his. Alex lets it be torn off of him, taking the jacket with it, not caring how crumpled they might be in the morning. Passion brings him back against her, lovely, gorgeous Mal, into a kiss that feels like he never wants to let go.

But he does, though barely - “Actually bed this time, yeah?”

Mal huffs a laugh, still against his mouth, and kisses him (filthy) before playfully shoving him back. Alex grins, undoes his belt as he backs towards the bed. With Mal’s eyes on him, he can’t help but be tempted towards putting on a show. But, well, the erection he can already see through Mal’s pants tempts him much more. Alex opens his arms, a blatant “come and get me” gesture. And get him Mal does, smirking as she walks deliberately towards him.

_ Soft _  is the first impression in Alex’s mind as he falls backwards onto the bed.  _ Hard _ is the next, as Mal leans over him, one knee pressing into his groin. His cock is beginning to strain inside his dress pants - stupid pants, why did he ever think those were a good idea? Mal plants her lips onto his and oh yeah, anniversary, right.

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ Alex says suddenly. Mal’s laughter (a deep chuckle, one of his favorite sounds) buzzes against his neck; teeth nip lightly at the skin. He brings his arms up around her back, undoes the clasp of her bra as quick as he can manage. She breaks from him for a moment, shrugs the straps down her arms to toss it aside and then she’s bare in front of, above him - her skin the rich color he’s always loved, looking nearly like velvet in the lamplight.

Mal reaches down again to kiss him, this time (deliberately, he knows it) pressing her soft chest right against his. Her knee nudges him again, this time a gesture to move, and he does, scoots back on the bed as she follows him up. As he leans back on the headboard, Mal’s hands fly to the buttons on her pants; Alex rapidly follows suit, and there’s a bit of fumbling as the clothes get tossed aside. They’re soon kissing again, though, with Mal straddling Alex’s hips and grinding down on him. He groans, hitches his hips upwards into the weight and heat of her.

“Christ,” Mal grumbles, “I tucked for this.” She makes a valiant effort to kiss Alex and talk to him at the same time. “I goddamn tucked so I could - fit in those stupid pants - I wore a gaff, do you - have -  any idea - how long it’s been since I did that?”

“Mal, shut up,” Alex says into her mouth.

“I fucking tucked for this,” she says again, “and I still -  _ you _ still - made me so hard - I might as well not have.”

“Quit  _ talking,” _ Alex repeats, winding a hand through her hair.

“Do you ha-”

He pulls on the handful of curls, and Mal shuts up. Well, almost. She stops talking, but her voice doesn’t quit, turning instead into a long moan. Alex shifts his attention down to her neck, pressing a row of kisses down her throat, and follows it with his tongue. He scratches Mal’s head as he finds the junction of her neck and shoulder to suck a hickey into it. That gets an enthusiastic response out of her; Alex can feel the moan that resonates through her chest. He doesn’t worry about being gentle - he’s learned by now that Mal doesn’t care.

Alex continues working on the hickey (which, by now, will be vividly purple), idly rubbing his fingertips against Mal’s scalp. Her moaning fades into a low sort of rumble, a sound that he can feel as much as hear.

“Shiiit, that feels good, Lex.”

He pulls away from her neck with a  _ pop, _ kisses the mark he’s made, and slides his tongue over it for good measure. “I’d sure hope so,” he murmurs. “Well, you’ve got me here, what are you gonna do with me?”

Mal shrugs, cups her hand around the back of his neck, and kisses him unexpectedly hard, sending a fresh jolt of arousal skittering along his nerves. When she feels like it, Mal kisses  _ filthy. _ Alex still isn’t sure how she manages it, but he’d never dream of complaining, not when he’s on the receiving end of that kissing. It’s messy, full of tongue and open mouths, spit-slick lips sliding carelessly together. Mal kisses Alex like she’s running out of air and he’s her only supply. If he pulls away even an inch to take a breath, she chases after him, determined to keep their lips locked. This usually ends up with Alex flat on his back or otherwise held against the nearest flat surface. Sometimes not even that; she’s pushed him against tables and chairs, the counter, doorways - he’s had his back shoved against some kind of corner more times than he can count, and he’s nearly gotten used to it.

Now, Mal has indeed pushed him onto his back (tilted up because of the pillows, but still). She barely moves away enough to speak. “You’re thinking. Quit it.”

Alex lets her take another kiss, this one with his face cupped in both her hands as she nibbles at his lower lip. “‘s thinking about you,” he mumbles back at her.

“Right here, sweetheart. C’mon, get out of your head. Maybe pay a little attention to me, too,” she teases. “I’m hard for you, you can’t tell me you don’t want that.”

Breath leaves Alex’s body in a sudden  _ whuff. _ “Yeah. Fuck, you’re hot,” he remarks, and leans back up against her. She promptly shoves him right back into the pillows, getting nothing but eager compliance from him. Her hips shift, a heavy drag of their cocks together - electric even through two layers of clothes.

Alex’s mind springs to the sounds Mal makes when he touches her just right, the ways she loves, and he promptly squirms his arms free enough to push his boxers down his thighs. Mal takes the cue and sheds her panties as well. No sooner is she settled in his lap again than Alex rolls them over so he’s leaning over her for once. He takes only a second to admire the view - she gets impatient when she’s horny - and then lowers himself down to his stomach, only propped up by his elbows, to kiss softly, wetly against the smooth line of her sternum.

“Tease,” Mal accuses, all potential bite in the word whisked away by her breathy tone. Alex hums agreement, making his way over to her left breast. As much as he tries to focus, Mal’s cock hot and hard against his stomach distracts him brilliantly. Still he lays little sucking kisses in a line where her breast meets her ribs, relishing in the squirming it produces. He lays a tiny bite on the underside of it, moves up to flick his tongue over her nipple before sliding gently away over to the other side. Her chest moves heavily with her breaths, and she’s tilted her head up to watch Alex work. He repeats what he’d just done, now on her right, but sucks a hickey neatly into the fullest part of her breast. Mal gives a little satisfied moan, a sound blended neatly with a sigh - it’s gorgeous.

With a little surprise, Alex realizes - only from the rough drag of fabric - that he’s been rubbing his cock against the sheets. He follows the line down the center of her chest, to her stomach and across the thin trail of hair over her belly button. There’s a hand suddenly in his hair then, without pushing, just fingers wound through sweaty curls. Alex squirms down only a little more, enough to nuzzle gently into Mal’s pubic hair, before teasing the tip of her cock with his tongue - right under the head, playing gently with her foreskin-

_ “Hnngh! _ Shit, Alex, you can’t just do that to me.”

He does it again. Mal makes a sound like a groan mixed with a growl, caught between pleasure and frustration. Alex keeps teasing, tiny, gentle kisses and kitten licks, Mal’s hand tightening in his hair the whole while. The tip of her cock, wonderfully smooth and sensitive, gets the most attention, each little droplet of precome quickly swiped up by Alex. She’s musky, salt-bitter, a thick, rich taste that really isn’t unpleasant - at all, Alex thinks. When she keeps a clean diet, which is most of the time, he actually distinctly enjoys her taste. He doesn’t mind it even when she doesn’t; she just tastes so  _ good. _ Which is why he’ll frequently tease her, get her hard and leaking - just to get a taste of her.

It’s only a couple of minutes before she makes that frustrated sound again and yanks him back up by his hair. He gladly takes the opportunity to kiss her like she’s been kissing him - deep and dirty and  _ wonderful _ \- and grind their hips slowly together. With her hand still in his hair, she makes quite the attempt to pull him closer, as if there were anywhere closer to go. Alex licks into her mouth, hot and slow, making sure to press Mal’s taste back against her own tongue. She growls - frustrated with Alex’s teasing, he knows - and thrusts roughly up against him. The jolt throws him off balance, forcing him to break their kiss or risk knocking heads.

“Alex,” Mal says, breathing heavy, “you made me hard enough to _ ruin my tuck, _ and you’re still teasing. I’m either going to fuck you or ride you, and you have  _ five seconds _ to decide which.”

“Ride me,” Alex answers breathlessly. “Please.”

Mal’s voice goes low and dark. “Perfect.” She flips the two of them over nearly effortlessly, and  _ fuck, _ but that’s a turn-on. She’s in and out of the bedside drawer in seconds, returning with a bottle of lube in hand. Alex watches her intently  _ (she’s beautiful, _ he thinks) as she slings one leg over both of his, kneeling above his lap. The bottle’s cap clicks twice in click succession, and Alex bites his lip in arousal as he watches Mal’s eyes flutter shut. His eyes then drift down to where her hand is shoved between her legs, far enough back in order to reach her hole that her cock slides against her forearm as she does. Mal’s hips buck as she works a second finger into herself, and she gets a little lost rocking on her own hand, moaning breathily. Alex reaches a hand up gently to take a hold of and stroke Mal’s cock. Her eyes snap open at the touch, but quickly fall back to half-lidded in pleasure.

“Mal,” Alex says gently.

“Nngh.” is the only response he gets.

“You said you wanted to ride me. Still gonna?” he teases.

“Fuck,” Mal groans, still working her hand. “Let me get open enough first, jeez-us.”

“God, you’re hot.” The words slip out of Alex’s mouth unbidden, but he can’t say they’re unwelcome - Mal moans softly, gives her fingers a few more twists, and pulls them out with a wet sucking sound. She grabs Alex’s cock, smearing the lube still on her hand onto his shaft. He runs a hand up her thigh encouragingly, trying to be soothing, but she just whines and reaches blindly for the bottle tossed somewhere to the side. There’s a cold drizzle of lube around the crown of his cock, and even as it slides down his length, Mal takes him in hand again and sinks down, carefully but not at all slow. She lets out a loud, breathy groan when she’s seated, rocking her hips like she’s trying to get more of him - fuck, but that’s sexy.

Alex traces a hand up her thigh, tucks his thumb in the crease of her hip and spreads his fingers over one ass cheek. Mal gasps, rhythm stuttering a little, then settles forward, bracing one hand beside his chest, the other on it. She takes a deep breath, blows it out slowly, and pushes her weight up, clenching around Alex’s length.

“Oh,” he manages, caught by surprise. Mal laughs, and - oh,  _ that’s _ a new sensation around his cock. Then she eases back down, hips tilted, gasping when she catches her prostate on the head of Alex’s cock. Her muscles flutter around him, pulling a soft moan from his lips.

“Fuck,” Alex breathes, rocking his hips upwards. Mal stutters out a moan. “Mal. Oh, fuck, Mal, that’s good. Please - please, harder?”

“Pushy, pushy,” she teases. A devilish smile creeps onto her face. “Hold on for the ride, babe.”

She shifts her weight, sliding her hand over to the side of his chest, and grips it as best she can manage. Her other hand is brought up to his chest as well, pressing down on his pectoral. She pinches his nipple out of nowhere, and he gasps in surprise. While he’s distracted, she pushes herself up, clenches momentarily around the tip of his cock, and then shoves back down - hard.

Alex scrambles for a grip on the sheets, back arching, and he bucks his hips up again. “Shit. Oh, god.”

Mal gets hold of a rhythm, working her ass roughly up and down on Alex’s cock, and he moans, babbling something about how good she feels. She doesn’t pay much mind to him, just fucks herself on his cock, grinding her hips occasionally to get the electric bursts of pleasure from her prostate.

“Hey,” she grits out. “Meet me halfway, will ya?”

“Uh-?” Alex grunts. “Oh. Yes. Yes yes yes.” And so when she brings herself down next, he thrusts up in counterpoint, and they both moan. Alex shivers throughout his whole body, and Mal digs her fingers into his chest.

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ Mal breathes. “Oh, Alex, oh my god.”

She brings herself up again, and Alex meets her, hips smacking sharply against her ass. They fall into a rhythm again, rocking and rutting against each other, in synch that comes from a year of being together.

“Fuck, Mal, a-ah, oh, so good. So - so tight, so hot, wet,  _ ngh-” _ he cuts himself off with a moan.

Mal is gorgeous on top of him, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she fights to control herself. Alex jerks his hips up particularly sharply, and Mal yelps. “Fuck! Oh, god, Alex.” Her hole flutters around Alex’s cock, and he whimpers.

“Mal,  _ fuck!” _

“That’s the  _ point,” _ she groans, thrusting against him again. Her cock slides against his belly, velvety-soft, slick skin, and Alex can’t help but squirm. He moves one hand from her hip to her cock, using his palm to press it gently against his own stomach. Mal tosses her head back and moans deep in her chest, low enough Alex could swear he feels it around his cock. He jerks his hips up, doing his best from the position he’s in to hit Mal’s prostate, and is rewarded by a gasp and whimper from her. One of her hands twitches, curls into a fist, scraping fingernails against Alex’s chest. He huffs out a breath, startled, but keeps up the steady working of his hips.

“Shit,” Alex groans. “God, you feel so good, Mal,  _ fuck.” _

She doesn’t answer, seemingly too lost in the pleasure of fucking herself on his cock - it twitches inside her, and shit, that’s a phrase he needs to stop thinking if he doesn’t want to come too fast.

“Felt that,” Mal pants. “What’cha thinking about?”

“Hhngh, ah- ah, fuck, you. Um. Just the way you’re- you’re fucking yourself on my cock,  _ god, _ that’s so hot, I can’t help it.”

_ “Oh,” _ Mal moans. It’s long, surprisingly drawn out. “Oh,  _ god, _ I didn’t even think of that, but  _ fuck, _ that  _ is _ hot. Ah!” She cries out as a particularly hard thrust hits her prostate dead-on, and Alex can feel her cock jerk under his hand, and he squirms, biting his lip.

Mal notices. “Alex, if you  _ dare _ come before I’m done with you - ah - you’re gonna be in  _ so - _ much - fucking - trouble.”

A high-pitched whine slips out of his throat, and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to push back his orgasm. He strokes her length more firmly, slipping his thumb between her cock and his stomach to rub over the sensitive spot just under the head.

“Oh, fuck,” Mal says, apparently too startled to even moan. Alex slides his hand up her side and puts his other hand to use caressing the skin under her breast, occasionally pressing his thumb against the hickey he left just minutes before. Mal gasps, back arching, pressing her chest into the contact. “Fuck,” she repeats, breathless this time.

“Mal, oh,  _ oh, _ you’re gorgeous, fuck,” Alex whimpers, playing up his reaction - but not by much. It works, though, and Mal bites her lip - one of her tells that she’s beginning to get close.

“Hey,” Alex breathes, sliding his hand not on her cock up to her face. “Don’t keep quiet, Mal, I want to hear you,” he says, thumbing at her trapped lower lip. She gasps, mouth falling open, and hunches forward, trembling.

“No fair,” she moans. “You’re playing dirty.”

He sees the opportunity - and takes it. “Where’s the fun in sex if it’s not dirty?” he asks, lowering his voice to speak from his chest.

“Alex!”

“Oh, god, Mal.”

She really is beautiful above him, hair falling loose and breasts swaying as she rides him, rolling her hips forward and back - into his hand, onto his cock - to take her pleasure.

“Alex,” she whimpers again. “Alex, you feel so good.”

“So do you, Mal, - ah - so do you,  _ fuck, _ so good.”

Mal’s starting to lose herself, eyes fluttering nearly shut, and Alex is too. The sensations - her warmth, her weight, how slick and tight she is inside - are building, nudging him more and more towards the edge.

Mal’s trying not to silence herself, he can tell, her mouth hanging open to let gasps and moans drip from her gorgeous lips, but when she falters, falling back into biting her lip on and off, Alex picks up the pace of his hand on her cock, still resting his other on her cheek.

“Mal?” he says quietly.

“Hnngh,” she acknowledges.

“Mal, can you look at me, sweetheart?”

Her dark eyes blink open, and she meets Alex’s tender gaze.

“I love you.”

And that’s the right call- Mal shouts, body tense and trembling, and comes, spurting over Alex’s hand, onto his stomach and chest, and he follows just moments after.

Mal collapses onto Alex’s chest, heedless of the mess she’s just made, panting heavily.

“God,” she says after a minute or two. “I love you too, baby. Fuck, that was good.”

“Yeah,” Alex sighs. “Yeah, so good. I love you so much. Hey, c’mere, kiss me?”

“Sap,” Mal teases, leaning up to plant a deep, tender kiss on him. “Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”

“Happy anniversary, darling.”


End file.
